The present disclosure relates generally to painting and printing systems and devices for a wall. In particular, devices for decorative printing and/or painting of surfaces and more particularly, modular wall print roller systems and devices are described.
Known wall painting and/or relief printing devices are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing paint rollers and wall printing devices are expensive, complicated to use, and lack in versatility of use. Further, in another example, existing wall painting and/or relief printing devices are difficult to use or incapable of use when painting and/or printing in corners and along edges. In this example, a user is required to hand paint the blank areas, hand stamp the blank areas, and/or cover the blank areas with wood trim.
In even another example, conventional wall painting devices do not enable users to conveniently exchange rollers for a roller with a different pattern. Further, the paint applying surface area of painting/relief printing devices is not readily adjustable. Moreover, conventional painting/relief printing devices have messy and cumbersome mechanism to deliver paint to patterned paint rollers mounted in the devices.
Thus, there exists a need for paint roller devices that improve upon and advance the design of known paint rollers, and provide for a versatile device for decorative painting or printing on walls or other surfaces with multiple prints or patterns and in multiple colors. Examples of new and useful modular wall printing devices relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.